Legend Of Hyrule
by EiraWolf
Summary: The great land of Hyrule is in great danger and it's up to Imp and Zelda to find the mighty Hero that well save them all. But will they find them in time? And who is this blonde kid on the battle field?


_Hey Guys. Trying something a little different here. I wrote this when Hyrule Warriors first came out but wasn't sure to post it. I have one more chapter ready to go as well but putting off to post that one. Anyways, hope you guys like it!_

 _********Disclaimer*******_

 _I_ _ **Do Not Own**_ _The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does and they do a fabulous job~_

Chapter one.

* * *

And We March On.

 _ **Only the sound of her Harp pierced the otherwise quiet field. Her fingers gently stroke the chords, a soft smile coming to her face as the beautiful noise reached her ears. It was wonderful. It was peaceful. And it would not last. It wasn't until Zelda looked up, did she noticed the dark clouds rushing to her. At first, she only thought her eyes was tricking her. Making her see something out of place on a beautiful day. But then the clouds rushed closer, and closer, and closer till she was forced to believe that darkness was coming. Without thinking, she dropped her harp and moved to run away. Running as fast as her feet could carry her only to realize that she was not fast enough.**_

Zelda jerked awake. Her fingers clutching her bed sheets closer around her small frame. Her sudden jolt had started Impa who had taken to pacing as she waited for the princess to rise for the day. Her bewildered face met Zeldas startled one and only waited for the princess to explain.

"The nightmare. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again." The blonde looked up at Imp. Bright eyes filled with fear and confusion as if asking her why.

"Maybe it's an omen. An omen of dark days ahead… for Hyrule." The older woman explained, her face falling at the thought of a possible attack on her beloved country. But she knew it wouldn't be too far off. "We need to find him." Her eyes rose to the garment that laid on Zeldas beside. "The reborn spirt of the Hero." Impas words echoed in Zeldas mind as her eyes moved her bedside. The green tunic of the Hero rested in peace.

"Maybe it's time Impa. Time for us to take a visit to the training grounds." Her words where slow. Her mind processing everything that was just said. "Maybe it's time to …. See what's going on." With a firm nod, the blonde moved to get out of bed and dress herself for the day to come. And ultimately, the battle ahead.

Sword slashed and the thunk of wood hitting wood was the only sounds in the training grounds. Of course, with each thunk and cluck, there was a grunt or moan that followed.

"We will not fully realize the spirit here."Impas words where harsh, matching her Impatiens. "We would be better off, looking else were." Now fully voicing her distaste for the current situation as Zelda bounced off to peer over the catwalk. Her attention seem to be taken by a helmetless blonde. Impa moved to watch the scene as well, her brows pinched together as her eyes watched his every movement. They watched him dodge and take out his aggressor rather easily, changing Impas mind for a second.

"Your Highness!" only a second that was rather short lived, or so Impa couldn't help but thing so as the guard ran up, momentarily gaining Zeldas attention as well.

Impa had a bad feeling about this all. She knew the dark forces would be at their doors, but this soon? No. She sighed softly and turned her head to look at the lady that stood beside her. Zelda showed no fear. Not even as Volga and Wizzro advance with their army.

"Okay everyone. We can't let them take the Castle!" Zelda shouted and a rally of shouts and yells joined her. "For Hyrule!" she raised her rapier and started the charge. Impa grunted. Her hand moving to the giants' sword hilt on her back. She would make sure Zelda was safe and that no one was taken in this battle.

It wasn't soon after the battle had started did Impa hear A captain yell. Thinking he was in trouble, Impa quickly moved to his side, dodging enemy forces with grace and ease.

"What's the probl-" She started, but cut her own sentence off when she saw the young man in a trainee uniform. Confusion settled in as she watch the older captain ask the mute blonde what he was doing here. "Is this a trainee on the battle field?" the white haird woman finally broke her silence and approached the pair. The blonde turning to her for a minute before his blue eyes moved to the captain.

"Forgive me. I wanted to help." His lips moved to form a frown once he was done explaining himself.

"Helping. Kid, we don't need you to kill yourself out here." The captain explained. And once Link moved to speak again, a monster crashed into the trio, putting all three back into the battle at hand. "We'll deal with this later." The captain screamed as he moved to take the beast on in battle. Link, with a slight nod, dashed off to tackle his own bout of monsters. Rather impressed with the young blonde, Impa too, took to battle. She rushed head first in to a cluster of monsters and unsheathed her sword, taking one swipe to knock them all back.

Link watched the white haired woman from the corner of his eye. He was in awe of how graceful she moved on the battle field. But yet took her enemies out with a single blow. To say he was in awe was an understatement. She was beast in her own right, and on her own level.

"HELP ME! I'M TOO TINY TO FIGHT MONSTERS!" A shrill, tiny yell rose out and hit Links ears with such a force, it startled him. He looked around him. Looking for what could be the source of it all until it hit him. A tiny glowing ball with wings collided with his chest, nearly knocked him off his feet. "You! You'll do!" The tiny thing stated as it moved to links side. "My names Proxi. And I got caught up with the battle." The fairy shivered and Link understood.

"I'm Link. I'm fighting for Hyrule…" he trailed off, turning his head over so slightly so he could see the fairy from the corner of his eye. "Stick with me for a while. It's gonna get rough." Proxi nodded (Which was more of shaking her whole body.) in understanding. Link gave a nod and headed for the newly opened keep. The Abandoned Fort.

Impa watched with keen eyes as the boy moved towards the keep. She smiled lightly to herself. He was promising to be the spirit. But only time would tell that. Her mind wondered briefly to what would possess this child to take the field. "He truly is a brave soul." She moved to turn back to the battle when a flash of red caught her attention. Link didn't see him. But Impa sure did. "Volga." She muttered to herself as his red dragon moved to the keep Link was headed to. "I got you." She dashed off to the blonde but was to late as Volga took to battle.

"You don't know who I am?" The knight in red snorted as the blonde. His eyes, shielded by his Helm, took in the trainee uniform and almost died of laughter. "SO. This is what the great and mighty Hyrule sends to defend itself." He jeered. Almost ready to turn his back on the boy.

"You're gonna let him talk to you like that?" Proxi asked, whispering in Links ear, and almost turning red from rage herself.

"He looks stronger than me." Link whispered back as he watched Volga jeer and make snide remarks to the monsters that followed him. But now was not the time to let the likes of him get to him. Now was not the time to allow something as petty as the dragon knight intimidate him. Now was the time to fight and prove why he was here. Or else go home. He raised his hand to his back, moving to grab the hilt of his sword. Once unsheathed, he moved to charge, the sword moving to rest behind him as he dashed, only thrusting forward when the time was right.

Volga snorted as his foes sword struck his shoulder. He reached for the spear at his side and raised the point to Link. "So you want to fight?" he raised his weapon point even higher. "Then it's a fight you'll get." He snarled, whipping his weapon to a ready stance and charged, eyes focused on Link who didn't move.

The blonde raised his weapon as well and charged, dodging just in time to miss the knights attack and land a blow on his other shoulder. He slashed to the left, landing another blow to the stomach before Volga moved to defense. Now the dragon knight was pissed. He raised his spear again and charged, catching the Hero off guard and landing the blow. The two fought back and fourth. The sound of spear hitting blade echoed throughout the battle field, and those that could spear it, even just a little, watched. Monsters and Hyruleans alike made attempts to help their friend in battle. But the unlucky ones that got in the way was met with a terrible fate. Link fought bravely. His sword moving almost as fast as he did. He fought Volga till the dragon night slashed his side, sending him rolling to the keeps door.

The Red night then raised his spear point high into the sky, a smirk on his face as he done so. This fight was won as far as he was concerned. That was, until his spear was knocked out of his hand.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Knight." Impa stood protectively over Links body, her hand reaching for the sword on her back. She didn't want to engage, but will if forced too.

"Why? It's a shared grave then." His smirk grew and Impas heart dropped. Volga glowed a fierce red as fire started to form around him. Building up the attack the Sheikah knew would kill them both.

"Oh god." She whispered, crouching low. Ready to sacrifice her ownself for the boy. She closed her eyes, ready for the hot fire to torch her skin and bring her end. But it never came. She opened one eye, peeking up at the blonde that now stood over her. He held his sword across his body, left hand glowing with a piece of the Triforce. If Impa wasn't a believer at first, she was now. This boy just might be the reborn spirit of the ancient Hero of the past. "No… No way." Her disbelief was mirrored by Volga as well. The dragon knights eyes gazed up at the boy before him, thinking it more wise to leave the battle now then to lose it altogether.

"I'll take my leave now." He growled, raising to his feet, plucking his spear out of the stone and turned his back. Not giving a second glance to the boy or woman as he walked away, retreating to the heart of the enemy army.

"You did it Link!" Proxi buzzed happily around the boy and he, too, felt relieved that he surrived Volga's attack. Speaking of which, he turned around, a thank you on his lips for the woman that came to his aid, but she was gone. Disappeared into thin air. "Impa already ran back to the battle." As if she could read his mind, Proxi voiced it. Giving him an answer. He looked down at his sword, gripping the hilt tightly in his left hand and moved to catch up with Zelda so they could make the final move. The Fairy fountain.

Zelda cast her eyes over the battle field. Her rapier taking monsters left and right. She wouldn't give up till the very end. Or, at the very least, Impa told her to leave the battle field. But neither was happing at this moment. "Speaking of Impa." The Princess mumbled to herself just as the white haired woman appeared. Rushing into battle with a fierceness that Zelda could not place. "IMPA!" she waved her free hand for just a second to catch her attention and went straight back to the foe in front of her.

Impa paused at the sound of her name. Her eyes casting over Zeldas battling from and smiled. The Young princess was fine and that's all she cared about at this moment. "I apologize Princess. I got distracted with Volga. The Dragon knight." She explained, stating his title so the other would know who the subject was. Zelda formed an O with her mouth, tossing her friend a look. "A Trainee took him out." Impa continued, knowing she was curious how the battle went.

"A Trainee huh?" as the words left her mouth, Link dashed out of the keep behind her, taking out the enemy outpost captain. "You" The Princess paused momentarily to watch the blonde work. And once he glanced her way, she picked the pace up again. "You're the guy at the training grounds…" a million thoughts rushed through her head. "So you are a trainee." She blinked. Giving a soft nod once understanding. Impa Moved to her side now. Ready to tell the Princess of what she had witnessed earlier. But she only got sidetracked by enemies. And hordes of them.

"Impa. We need to make it to the Great Fairy fountian." Zelda stated. And once finishing off her foe, she raised her weapon high to the sky and communicated her orders to the troops. A rally of Ayes and fierce screams sounded. Then they charged once more. Charged to the fairy fountain and took any enemy that dared get in the way out.

"Victory is ours. If we can just …." Impa grunted, taking a foe out as she rounded the corner to the steps. Link and Zelda stood there already. Bombs in place and in a mere second, the rock door was blasted through and they all were running to the center.

"We must Pray now! Pray to the great fairy for her help!" Link nodded and moved to stand beside Zelda as she spoke. Impa moved her other side. Her usual crossed arms moved clasp together in front of her and bowed her head.

It wasn't long after that when the great Fairy arrived, granting Zeldas wish and aiding in the battle. Her attack weakend Wizzros remaining forces. Very much to the dark wizards liking. It was also at this time that Zelda took her leave from the battle field to Impas orders. Link and Impa fought bravely and victory was sure to be theirs. That is, until King Dodogo was brought to the battle field. Impa and Link watched on as he took many soldiers lifes. Very much to Impas dislike. And they both knew they had to do something. If they could. Link moved closer to the beast, taking him on in battle.

It was a long battle. And link fought with everything he could just about throw at the beast. But soon. Dodogo flopped to his side for the last time, his scales turning gray and poofing into dark matter and disappearing from the battle. Impa was beyond impressed. Not at just her army, but the blonde kid as well. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was the spirit she was looking for. The one that was going to save Hyrule. She was over joyed with the idea of finding the legendary Hero reborn, she didn't notice the look of terrier on the guards.

"General Impa!" one called out. And now she noticed the looks. The 'I have bad news to tell you but don't now how to say it.' Face. She knew it all too well. Her own expression dropped. The smile turning to a stone cold thin line on her lips.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her tone rather light. Approachable. The guard gulped and twiddled his thumbs a moment.

"We lost… we lost the Princess." He took a step back. And rightly so. Impas face turned the same shade as her hair. She heard him wrong. No. he was lying. This was a cruel joke and Zelda asked them to play along. But of course, Impa knew he wasn't. that none of that was true and the Princess disappeared. She was mad. But she rather focus on getting Zelda back before she kicked anyone out.

"Leave me to think of a plan." Her voice held the harsh tone of anger, but she showed none. She needed to keep her composer if she ever even dared to dream of getting the beloved princess back. "But how." She sighed, asking herself out loud when the guards left her. The her eyes caught sight of the blonde boy she noticed earlier. His follow comrades slapped him on the back for a job well done. He even stopped to speak to the captain that yelled at him at the beginning of the battle. Who now nursed an injured leg as a result of the said battle. She couldn't help be remember the Triforce that showed on his hand when he saved her. Her. Of all people, he saved her. And she was grateful. "I need him." She nodded, moving to the tent Zelda had occupied before the battle. Sitting out on one of the stools was just what the white haired woman was looking for. A green tunic with a hell of a story behind it. This is what she was going to give him. For now, Link was all she had for the legendary spirit and Hyrule needed a Hero more than anything at this moment. Impa knew, that this call needed to be made. And there was no doubt in her mind that Link will go far and save Hyrule. Just like the Hero had done before.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
